Guessing Games
by Kagedtiger
Summary: Woo! Shounenai! [Ralph x Link] Based on Oracle of the Ages. Minor angst in the third chapter: blink and you'll miss it. The rest is mostly fluff.
1. In the Form of a Question

Guessing Games   
Chapter 1 - In the Form of a Question 

  


  
**Notes: Based on "Oracle of the Ages". No relation whatsoever to the TV show. **

It's not mine. Oh God, I wish it were. If it were, I might actually have money. But alas, I am broke. Don't sue me, unless you really really want to take possession of my stuffed animal collection. 

  


  


"Are you ready?" 

Ralph (1) took a deep breath, leveled his sword, and swallowed. "Ready." 

It was a fine summer day, the birds chirping, the sky cloudless, the grass green. Not that Ralph took any notice at the moment. He was currently engaged in one of the many mock battles he had to endure in his training with Link. This was the fourth one since they'd started, and he had yet to last more than a few minutes. 

Ralph charged forward, careful to keep his left guard up. He'd lowered it last time and been down in about ten seconds. As expected, Link jabbed towards his left, testing the defenses. When they proved sound, he danced away, feinting left and slashing at Ralph's right side. Again Ralph managed to block him, though with slightly more difficulty. 

Link stepped back a second time, and the two circled each other warily. Ralph could see the battle glint in Link's eyes; the thrill of the game. Bracing himself, he charged forward again, hoping to bash his way into and under Link's defenses. 

Meeting his sword head on, Link threw the point of his blade nearly to Ralph's wrist and twisted his entire arm in a circular motion to the left. Ralph lost his grip on the weapon and it slid from his sweaty fingers to the grass. Barely a second later, Link's sword was leveled at Ralph's throat. (2) Ralph blinked at it. 

"I win," said Link, hiding a grin. 

Ralph sighed, slumping to the ground when Link lowered the blade. "That makes five. Can we take a break?" 

"Sure." Link sheathed his sword and lowered himself to the grass next to Ralph, who noticed that the elf was sweating hard. 

"So, I guess I did put up a decent fight then." At Link's blank look, Ralph pointed to his forehead. "You're sweating." 

Link wiped a sleeve across his head and blinked at it when it came away wet. "So I am. Well, you are getting better. Good enough to be a decent challenge, anyway." 

Ralph snorted and lied back on the grass, closing his eyes against the harsh midday sunlight. "Yeah right. If you call twenty seconds a challenge." 

Ralph heard what sounded suspiciously like a giggle come from Link. "Well, that's more than the five seconds you lasted the first time we battled. And before that when you barely knew how to use a sword properly." 

"I'm never going to get this right," Ralph groaned. "I'll be stuck letting you protect Nayru for the rest of my life." He cracked an eye open to look at Link. "You're lucky. You can protect everyone. Including Zelda. I mean, your rescue was just... amazing!" 

"Oh God." Link's shoulders sagged. "Please don't talk about Zelda right now." 

"What?" Ralph sat up, suddenly concerned for his friend. "You two have a lover's quarrel?" 

Link rolled his eyes. "We're not lovers. I don't even really like her. It's *her* that's infatuated with *me*." 

"You mean... you two aren't together? You're not... interested in her?" 

"No." Link covered his face with his hands, making the rest of his speech slightly muffled. "I don't like Zelda, I don't like Maple, I don't like Impa, I don't like Syrup, I don't like Madam Meowmeow, I don't like Malon, I don't like the Maku Tree, and I don't like any of the other twelve thousand girls who have hit on me. Even the Oracles made a pass, and they're not even really interested!" 

Ralph blinked. "All those girls... haven't you ever really liked anyone? I mean, you've been so many different places, and met so many people..." 

Link removed his hands and look at over at Ralph. The other swordsman thought he looked rather tired and worn. "Three." 

"Hm? ...What? Three what?" 

"Three people that I've ever really liked. Only one that I've ever really fallen in love with." 

Ralph straightened up a bit. This could be interesting. "Oh yeah? Who were they?" 

"Well, let's see." Link began to tic them off on his fingers. "The first one was Sheik. I thought he was Zelda for a while, but when the relationship got serious, I discovered that he was... er... definately male." (3) Link blushed slightly and looked over at Ralph, only to find the other boy unmoved. He didn't seem to care at the revelation that Link had a male lover. Instead, he seemed only curious about the other two romantic interests. Slightly shakily, Link pressed on. 

"The second one... well, that was of no consequence really. Just a village boy that I met on one of my travels. It was no more than a crush really, and never went anywhere." 

Ralph grinned. "Was he handsome?" 

After two or three seconds of embarassed sputtering, Link managed to be slightly coherent. 

"What... what do you care? I mean... you like girls, right?" 

Ralph shrugged. "Never really thought about it before. The only person I've really cared anything about in my life has been Nayru, and she's an Oracle. Oracle's don't have relationships, so I was careful not to fall in love with her. Still, she's my friend, and protecting her never really left me much time to explore other relationships. I don't suppose I'll know whether I like boys or girls until I've been with both. Anyway, who was the third person? That's got to be the one you're in love with, right? Or was that Sheik?" 

Link shook his head. "No, the thing with Sheik was just... a fling. But I can't tell you who the third guy is." 

"Why not?" Ralph tilted his head at the elf, frowning slightly. "You told me who the other two were!" 

"Yeah, but, this is different. The last guy... well... I met him on this quest, and-" 

"-And I know who he is," Ralph finished. Link nodded gloomily. 

"Well, let me guess. Hm... come to think of it, there aren't all that many guys around." 

"Don't." Link shook his head sadly. "Just don't. Don't guess. I'm not going to tell you." 

But Ralph was already lost in thought. "It's not Tingle is it?" 

Several emotions flashed across Link's face, from embarrassment to outrage to disgust. "I told you, I'm not going to tell you." 

"So it IS Tingle then!" 

"NO! Of course not! Yeesh, he's over thirty years old!" 

"So what? You're... what?" Ralph made random circular gestures in the air. "Fifty? Sixty?" 

"Well... yeah... but that's not the point. I'm an elf. For me that's only about eighteen or so. Besides, that guy's a nutcase. I'd never be interested in him." 

Link was about to open his mouth to say something else when he noticed that Ralph looked thoughtful again. Finally realizing that he wasn't going to get out of this, Link just surrendered to the inevitable. 

"Is it one of the boys from the village?" 

"No." 

"It is a guy, right?" 

"Right." 

"Is he human?" 

"Yes." 

"It's not one of the palace guards, is it?" 

"No. Look, would you stop guessing, please?" 

Ralph frowned. "Oh, fine. But can I just have one more guess?" 

"Fine," said Link, sighing gustily. "But just one, alright?" 

Ralph nodded. "Alright." 

They sat for a few moments in silence, until Link's patience ran thin. "Well?" 

"Hm?" Ralph looked up at him. "What? Oh... no, I'm not going to use it now. I'm going to wait until I think I'm positive I know who it is, then see if I'm right." At Link's dismayed look, Ralph only grinned. "Didn't think I was going to get it right, huh? Well don't worry, I'll figure it out." He paused for another second. "Wait a minute. Is it-" 

"Ralph!" They were interrupted by the call of a feminine voice nearby. Ralph scrambled to his feet. 

"That would be Nayru. I have to go. I'll see you later, I guess. Don't worry, I'll think of who it is!" With that, he grabbed up his sword from where it was lying forgotten on the grass. "Bye Link!" 

Link stood up to watch him go. When Ralph was out of earshot he muttered, "That would be correct Nayru." 

(1) I've never been very fond of the name "Ralph", especially for a romance story. Oh well, I'll live if you will. 

(2) I know absolutely nothing about swordfighting, but I think I saw those moves in a movie once, so just play along, okay? 

(3) Yes, yes, I know. Sheik *is* Zelda. But you never know! Someone pointed out to me that they have different eye colors. ...Fine. It's AU or something. Happy? 

  


  


- Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	2. Friendly Hints

Guessing Games   
Chapter 2 - Friendly Hints 

  


  


"Nayru, do you think you could help me out?" Ralph was sitting at the one small table in Nayru's house, his forehead resting on his arms on top the smooth, light, oak wood. He let out a breathy sigh, turning his head slightly so he could see the Oracle. 

She was looking at him with curiosity from where she was preparing a stew over the fireplace. "You know I'm always willing to help you Ralph. What do you need?" 

Ralph picked his head up slightly, now resting his chin on his crossed arms. "Well... it's about Link." 

"Oo, this should be good." Nayru put a lid on the pot and slid down into the chair next to Ralph. "So, what about Link?" 

"Well..." Ralph hesitated. "I don't know if I should really be telling you this. Of course, he didn't tell me *not* to tell you, so I guess-" 

"Ralph," she cut him off, "I can keep a secret. I won't tell anyone anything I don't think that they need to know." 

He nodded thoughtfully. "Okay then. Here's the deal. Link likes someone." 

Nayru immediately brightened. "Oo! What's his name?" 

"That's just the thing. I don't- Hey, wait a minute!" Ralph looked at her incredulously. "You know about his, er... preferences?" 

"Of course," Nayru said, rolling her eyes. "Both Din and I knew it from the moment we set eyes on him. It's so obvious." 

"Hmph," Ralph grunted. "Well it wasn't obvious to me. Anyway, Link said you hit on him. Why would you do that if you knew about...?" 

Nayru giggled. "Because he's just so cute to tease, of course! Now, tell me about this guy that Link likes." 

Ralph sighed again and stared down at the grain in the tabletop, tracing the patter with his eyes. "It seems like more than that. Link says he's in love with the guy. Except that he won't tell me who it is, because it's someone I know." 

"If he won't tell you who it is, then how do you know that?" 

"I managed to pry a few hints out of him." Ralph sat up suddenly, leaning back against his chair and glaring at the table as if it has somehow offended him. "But he won't tell me anything! And I hate to see him pining like that; he's my friend. I don't like it when he's depressed." 

"Alright." Nayru folded her hands neatly on the table. "Let's think about this logically. What do you know about the guy so far?" 

Ralph threw up his hands in disgust. "All I know is that he's human, approximately the same age as Link appears to be, and that Link met him on this quest!" 

Nayru smiled, then started to giggle. When Ralph turned to stare at her, she burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" he demanded, hurt. 

With a little effort, Nayru managed to get herself under control. "You," she said, slightly out of breath. "You're just so cute. I can't believe that you haven't figured out who it is yet. You're unbelievably adorable when you're dense, did you know that?" 

Ralph was torn between being flattered and being annoyed. He settled on confused. "What do you mean you can't believe I haven't figured it out yet? Is it really that obvious?" 

Nayru nodded, turning in her chair to face Ralph. "Okay, look at it this way. Why did Link say he didn't tell you who it was?" 

"Because it was someone that I knew. Presumably someone around here." 

"Right. And he didn't tell you that you couldn't tell anyone else?" 

"Not in so many words, no." Ralph shook his head. "Where are you going with this?" 

"Patience. Now, why would Link not tell you to keep it a secret if it were someone around here? Don't you think he would be worried about you accidentally telling that person?" 

"I... I guess so." 

"So why wouldn't he ask for silence?" 

Ralph pondered this. "I suppose... he wasn't worried that the person might find out." 

"Either that or the person already knows." 

"But that's impossible. The only person I've told is you, and the only person Link's told is... me. Oh no. You don't think..." 

Nayru nodded. "I think that it's rather obvious. The only question now is, what do you feel for him?" 

Ralph appeared still stunned by this latest revelation. "I... I don't know," he stuttered. "I mean, I admire him. I respect him. He's my teacher, and my friend. He's such a great person; he's saved so many people before now. He's strong, intelligent, a fierce fighter. But he's also really sweet. And handso-" 

Ralph stopped, realzing what he was saying. He flopped back down on the table, burying his head in his hands. "Oh my God. I'm in love with Link." 

Nayru smiled. "That's good then." 

"Good?" Ralph looked at her incredulously. "But we just-" 

"Found out that he loves you back," Nayru reminded him. "It'll all work out. You'll see. Why don't you go find him?" 

Ralph nodded and stood up. "I guess I will. It's starting to get dark anyway. Should I see if he wants to have supper with us?" 

Nayru grinned. "You go do that." 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	3. Final Answer

Guessing Games   
Chapter 3 - Final Answer 

  


  


Ralph finally found Link on the Omen Rock that had been blocking the way from Nayru's house to the village until the elven hero had come along. Said hero was currently perched atop it, staring moodily into the West. 

"Link?" Ralph asked cautiously, not really wanting to disturb the peaceful scene. 

Link looked down at him. "Ah. Ralph. I didn't hear you come up." 

That was a lie. Ralph had seen Link's ears twitch as he approached. He knew that the elf's hearing was too good for him to have missed Ralph's clumsy entrance. But he let it go. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Watching the sun set." Link gestured in the direction he was facing. "It's really pretty tonight." 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Link didn't reply verbally, but slid over to make room. Ralph hoisted himself up onto the rock and sat down next to him, fixing his eyes on the horizon. 

After a few minutes of watching the pinks, oranges and reds fade to purple, Ralph cleared his throat. "I... I think I know who it is. The person that you're in love with, I mean. I'm ready to make my guess." 

Link turned toward him, eyes wide. Emotions flashed across his face, hard to identify in the dim light. They seemed to include fear, curiosity, and... was that hope? It was gone too quickly for Ralph to read, replaced by a faint bemusement. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah." Ralph took a deep breath and braced himself. 'Here goes,' he thought. "Is it... is it me?" 

Link turned his face away quickly as though he'd been slapped. After a brief, tense silence he said softly, "I was hoping you wouldn't guess." 

"I almost didn't," Ralph replied just as quietly. "I had to rope Nayru into helping me. She pointed out how incredibly dense I am." 

"I'm sorry." The words came suddenly, and Ralph wondered if he'd just imagined the quavering he'd heard in the small voice. "I... I should never have let you guess it. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I don't have many friends. Not real friends." 

"That's not true. You have lots of friends! Everyone admires you." 

Link shook his head. "That last may be true, but that's not friendship. People only see me as a hero, or a love interest, or an enemy. They don't try to know who I really am." 

There was another moment of uneasy silence. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ralph asked finally. "Did you really think that I wouldn't want to still be your friend?" 

Link nodded miserably. "Most people feel uneasy being friends with someone who has unrequited love for them. It tends to unnerve them." 

"I'm not most people, you know," said Ralph. "But regardless, you're right. We can't be friends any more." 

Something like a muffled strangling noise came from Link, who had pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. "I... I guess I expected as much," he said dejectedly. When he picked his head up, there was no mistaking the pain written all across his features. "I'm so sorry Ralph. I shouldn't have put this burden on you." 

"No." Ralph shook his head. "You don't understand. We can't be friends anymore," he leaned in close to Link so that he was nearly whispering in the elf's ear, "because I want to be more than friends with you." 

Startled, Link turned to face Ralph completely. It was the first time Ralph had seen him look so... well... *vulnerable*. 

"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?" 

Ralph allowed his arm to snake around behind Link, grabbing the hero by the back of the head and pressing their foreheads together. "I love you Link," he said, before closing the few inches still between them. 

They kissed for long moments. Ralph was slightly awkward with inexperience and truthfully, Link wasn't all that much better. But it didn't seem to matter as they both poured everything they were trying to say into the kiss, or kisses, as the case happened to be. 

When they finally broke apart, Ralph smiled. "I almost forgot. Nayru wanted me to invite you over for dinner." 

Link made a great show of deliberating over it, before smiling and giving Ralph another small peck on the lips. "Of course. It's the best food I'm going to get." He slid down the rock. 

Ralph blinked. "Don't you want to stay and finish the sunset?" 

"I think we missed it." Link gestured over to where the last of the pinks had faded into lavender and the first of the deep purples were becoming black. "Don't worry, there will be others." 

"Hm." Ralph followed Link's example, trying not to catch his cape on the rock as he slid down. When he reached the bottom, he put an arm shyly around Link's shorter frame, while Link in turn slid an arm around his waist. "Well, that's good. Because I have the feeling I'm going to want to watch a lot more of them with you." 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Epilogue -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	4. Epilogue - Claim Your Prize

Guessing Games   
Epilogue - Claim Your Prize 

  


  


"Are you ready?" 

Once again on the training ground, Ralph leveled his sword at his sparring partner. 

"Ready." 

The two charged each other, blades ringing as they clashed. They backed off, circling, until Link feinted far to the right, then charged the center. Placing his blade once again at Ralph's wrist, he twisted the sword in a circle, disarming the other warrior. Within a moment his sword was at Ralph's throat. 

He lowered it with a grin. "You really need to learn how to defend against that technique." 

Ralph sighed. "I'm never going to get this right." 

"Sure you will. You just need practice. The defense against that particular attack is really straightforward. Pretty obvious actually." 

"And we all know how good I am at figuring *those* out," Ralph said, rollling his eyes. "I just can't- oh." 

"Oh? Oh what?" 

"I think I got it." Ralph walked over to retrieve his sword and thoughtfully returned to the opening stance. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes. Ready." 

This time Link went straight for the disarm. He plunged forward, putting his blade to Ralph's wrist. When he began to twirl the blade however, Ralph turned his arm in the opposite direction, effectively canceling out the motion. He didn't stop there however. He kept going, throwing Link off balance a bit and causing the sword to fly from the elf's hand, landing almost two feet away. 

Trying to press his advantage, Ralph moved forward to finish, but Link had already ducked to the side and picked up his weapon. Coming up behind the other fighter, Link manuevered his sword arm around Ralph's shoulder, pressing the blade length-wise up against his throat. 

"Drop the sword, prettyboy," he said smugly. 

Ralph did as he was told, and turned to find Link gazing at him with a triumphant expression. 

"You did it Ralph! You figured out how to defend!" 

Ralph sighed gloomily. "I guess. Not that it helped. I'm never going to be as good at this as you are." 

"Well, I should hope you will!" Link said indignantly, causing Ralph to look up at him in surprise. Link grinned. 

"You can't very well expect me to defend you all the time when we're on a quest." 

Ralph's eyes grew very wide. "You... you mean that? Really? I could go on a quest with you?" 

Link stepped forward, sheathing his sword. "Of course. You don't think I'd leave without you, do you?" As he was close enough, Link leaned in and kissed Ralph's lips softly. 

"But..." Ralph trained his eyes on the ground. "Do you think I'll be ready?" 

"Well, there's only one way to be sure!" 

Ralph looked up again, startled. He gave Link a questioning look. 

Link didn't answer, but raised his sword once more, assuming the fighting position. 

"Ready?" 

Ralph retrieved his sword and mimicked the stance. 

"Ready." 

  


  


- Previous Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


End file.
